General
The General is a new class added in Strike Force Heroes 2. He wields dual magnums and shotguns and can boost the morale of his allies using his killstreaks, much like the Medic from Strike Force Heroes. He is primarily known as West, from the Campaign. West was framed for treason, so he could not complete his goal. He soon joined the Heroes as the General. At the start of the game, the General is seen with a pair of MP412's and a P99. Playstyle The playstyle of the General is known as Team Boosts, which basically raise stats of his teammates. This includes increasing health regeneration, accuracy, critical chance, or all of them at the same time. He also has an increased critical rate, and dual magnums increase it further by 10 or 15%. Tips and Tricks #The General is a support class, so take advantage of that. Don't go lone wolf, because if you don't have a lot of Heal th and Armor, making you die faster than the Juggernaut or Mercenary. #The General can easily deal with any class on close or medium range, but on longer ranges, the Sniper can be a tough soldier to face. #The General has a skill named Full Auto, which makes all his weapons (even his secondary weapons) automatic. This is a great skill for people using laptop touch pads or don't like clicking continuously. #Dual Magnums combined with Laser Sight is a powerhouse, since Laser Sight will boost the critical and headshot damage. #A good combination of gear would be dual magnums with the skill Full Auto (if you don't like clicking continuously) or Gun Play (If you don't like reloading after making a kill) in combination with Morale Boost. #When you get to and after level 14, it is recommended not to use the general. The general is not very good when it comes to solo fighting and has the second lowest health. Before level 14, it is the best support class you can ask for, his killstreaks focused only on supporting the team with improved accuracy and things like that Trivia *One of the helmets of the General called "Johnson" changes your skin color, while all other helmets give the default skin color."Johnson" may also be refering to the A.I. character Sgt.Major Johnson in Halo. *In the development of the game, some Sky9ers disagreed about the fact that he was called the General, since a General doesn't fight alongside his army, but makes strategic choices on a safe place. *West, the General and his old team got framed for treason. He was a noble man, so he took the fall for his team, thereby cutting his career short. What exactly happened is still undisclosed. *West is killed later in the storyline by Dex, and is also framed for being a double agent for GlobeX. *The helmet called "Shepard" is a reference to the MW2 character General Shepherd, who betrayed his crew as well. *In Strike Force Heroes 3, the achievement "Diversity' seems to have a silhouette of him as its icon. Category:Strike Force Heroes 2 Category:Classes Category:SFH2 Class Category:General